il est bien tard, je comprends
by yuelan
Summary: JPLE James viens s'excuser au près de Liy pour une erreur qui lui a fait perde on amtiée... la chanson est aux KYO...


Mon petit bla-bla : je suis désolée, mais internet est coupé chez moi, et je suis au boulot de ma maman pour vous faire ce petit cadeau, en vous suppliant de patienter pour la suite de Mira Moon !

**C'est ma faute, musique et texte du groupe KYO (**écoutez la pendant que vous lisez, ça met l'ambiance).

Elle était là, superbe, dans son uniforme trop grand, avec ses longs cheveux roux, à essayer de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. La salle commune était vide à cette heure là, et nous étions les deux seuls encore debout. Moi parce que comme d'habitude j'avais préféré m'amuser, et que la pile de devoirs allait bientôt concurrencer avec l'Everest, elle pour essayer de combler un retard inexistant.

Je la regarde depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure, me demandant comment j'avais pu être aussi con. Cela fait maintenant un an qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Un an, avec l'impression chaque jour qu'elle ne pourrait pas me manquer plus, et avec la preuve du contraire le lendemain.

_Flash-back…_

_J'avais fait une boulette. Une énorme boulette. C'était encore une de nos blagues idiotes, nous avions lancé un sort de gélatine sur le réservoir d'eau chaude. On n'avait pas testé, mais ça ne pouvait pas être méchant. Sauf que cette fois, ça a mal tourné. Eva, une amie Serdaigle de Lily, était préfète, et asthmatique. Elle prenait un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets, et elle a été engluée dans la gélatine. Elle a fait une crise d'asthme, et c'est ma Lily qui l'a retrouvée, dans le coma. Elle a été transférée d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, et est restée ainsi pendant cinq mois. Evans en a pleuré et hurlé pendant trois semaines. Elles étaient comme les deux doigts de la main. Lorsqu'elle a réussi à sortir du dortoir, un matin, elle est venue me voir. Elle était froide, avec une voix métallique et rauque d'avoir trop pleuré. _

_« Potter, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de ce qui te concerne. Plus jamais. Tu dis que tu m'aimes un jour, tu tues ma petite sœur le lendemain. Sache qu'avant je t'aimais bien. Je te trouvais immature, mais drôle. Maintenant si tu m'adresses à nouveau la parole, tu rejoindras Eva bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. Adieu Potter. »_

_Fin du Flash-back…_

Dès qu'elle est arrivée vers moi, j'ai su qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas. J'ai entendu quelque chose se briser en moi. Je l'ai regardée partir, belle, magnifique, et moi, j'étais anéanti. Je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole, comme elle me l'avait demandé. Jusqu'à ce jour. Aujourd'hui, je n'en peux plus. Eva s'est rétablie, elle m'a même pardonné. Nous avons arrêté nos blagues. Toutes nos blagues. Nous étions allés trop loin cette fois-ci. Mais depuis ce matin là, Evans ne m'a même pas jeté un simple coup d'œil. Je pense qu'elle m'a oublié.

Le problème, c'est que jamais je ne pourrai faire pareil.

Sirius dit que depuis que nous ne faisons plus de blague, je suis trop sérieux. Il ne le dit pas, mais je le sais : il pense que je suis mort de l'intérieur. C'est vrai que je ne ris plus, c'est à peine si je souris. Je ne mange presque plus non plus.

C'est vrai. Sans elle, je suis mort.

Alors j'ai rangé mes affaires dans mon dortoir d'un coup de baguette magique, et je me suis avancé vers elle.

« Lily… »

Elle m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je lui parlais, alors qu'elle m'avait fait clairement comprendre de ne plus le faire il y a près d'un an.

« Potter. Laisse-moi, je vais dormir. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre avec toi, et tu le sais. Plus jamais.

-Ecoute-moi, je t'en prie. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre non plus. Tu ne l'as surement pas remarqué, mais ces derniers temps, je ne me bats plus avec personne. Ca fait maintenant un an qu'on ne se parle plus.

-Oui, et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas plus mal.

**Il est bien tard je comprends,**

**La Terre a déjà fait le tour,**

-Je t'ai attendu, tu sais. Longtemps. Et puis, j'ai compris que tu ne viendrais pas. Alors j'ai réfléchi, j'ai appris à réfléchir.

-Je suis contente d'avoir au moins pu te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle.

**Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps**

**Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour,**

- Tu m'as dis ne pas vouloir savoir pourquoi j'ai fait cette blague idiote. Je respecte ça, je n'en parlerai pas. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit de ne pas m'excuser. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ça avance à quelque chose. Tu m'en veux. Je m'en veux. Et je suis vraiment désolé.

-C'est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

**Plus on attend, plus c'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les torts,**

**Et je ne suis plus vraiment sûr que cela nous serve encore.**

Elle me passa devant, droite, royale. Je n'ai pas le droit de la retenir. Je la dévisageais, essayant de garder cette image en moi. Elle posa la main sur la rampe, et je vis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer.

Une larme, qui coule sur sa joue.

Alors j'avance à mon tour, et je la retiens par le coude.

**Si j'abuse de ton temps, je m'excuse je veux te dire seulement…**

« Attends, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie Lily. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, ni pourquoi je te retiens maintenant. Je me sens coupable. Terriblement coupable. Tu me manques tu sais. Tes sourires, ta voix, tes claques. Toi. Tout simplement.

**C'est ma faute, si on est si loin l'un de l'autre,**

Elle est loin l'époque où tu me criais dessus parce que j'avais fait perdre des points à notre maison. Et quand tu m'as lancé une boule de neige à la figure ? Il y avait un caillou dedans, et j'ai eu un bleu pendant une semaine. Nous étions de bons amis. Enfin je crois. Pour moi, tu as toujours été plus, de toute façon. »

**C'est ma faute si on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre…**

Maintenant, elle s'était retournée vers moi, et les gouttes salées coulaient librement sur son visage, laissant de petites traces mouillées. Néanmoins, elle souriait à travers ses larmes.

Non. Mieux que ça. Elle **me** souriait.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais je l'arrêtais, en posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

« Non. Ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu me pardonnes, en pensant autre chose. C'est à moi de m'excuser, pas à toi. Et si tu ne voulais pas t'excuser, ne dis rien non plus. Laisse-moi y croire. Laisse-moi rêver. »

**Je ne veux pas que tu pardonne encore,**

**Ni même que tu écoutes,**

**Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors,**

**Tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute,**

Alors je l'ai lâchée, elle a monté quelques marches, toujours en me regardant.

« Bonne nuit Lil's. Si tu acceptes de me reparler, on pourrait en discuter à l'occasion. Je t'ai attendue un an, je peux encore attendre quelques jours. »

**Je dois partir maintenant**

**Et laisser tourner la Terre,**

**Et laisser la poussière du temps**

**Recouvrir notre histoire entière…**

J'ai reculé de quelques pas, ayant peur de me réveiller, de m'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

**Mais j'abuse de ton temps, j'ai plus d'excuse je pars maintenant**

« Lily ! »

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit James. »

**Je sais j'abuse de ton temps, j'ai plus d'excuse je veux te dire seulement**

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et monta les escaliers. Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir ou se fermer…

« Pardonne moi, Lil's. Je suis désolé. »

**C'est ma faute si on est si loin l'un de l'autre**

**C'est ma faute si on n'est plus rien l'un pour l'autre**

Alors elle redescendit les marches, et se jeta dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime ma Lily. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, ses petites mains sur mes épaules, et ses larmes qui coulaient toujours.

Je compris alors qu'on peut voir le bonheur même à travers les larmes.

Nos larmes de joie. Nos larmes de vie.

FIN


End file.
